


Nails Clawing, Teeth Biting

by R_rated26



Series: Various Sex Scenes (One shots) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Biting, Bruises, Choking, Control, Control Issues, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Force Choking, Lace Panties, Marking, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Dean has given his female companion a sexy set of lace underwear after ripping her bra apart when they had sex the first time (See Part 1 of this series) She tries it on but feels slightly self-conscious until he drags her into bed and makes her forget all about the lace underwear.The strong intensity between them makes her incautious and she accidently scratches Dean's back pretty bad. In return, he bites her lip so hard it bleeds. Now a gnawing concern takes hold in her.





	

_24 hours earlier:  
I turned around to get my jacket and scarf off the floor where I had carelessly thrown them earlier. When I picked them up, I heard him get up from the chair and his footsteps heading towards me. I hung them in their place, but when I turned around, he was much closer than I had expected and had to suppress a gasp. He laid his hand on my cheek, the warmth from his fingers burned my skin. I took a step back and hit the door. I didn’t feel like my body could take any more beating right now. He followed my step, came so close to me he could without touching me. His hand had traveled down and now caressed the bite marks he had made. _

_“Dean...” I whispered, but my objection died in my mouth when I felt his breath on my lips._

_“Val,” He responded with a resonant voice, his lips were an inch from mine._

_My heart pounded loudly in my chest. I closed my eyes, but I managed to breathe out a soft, but firm, “No.”_

_He ignored my protest and kissed me relentlessly. I felt the electric shock travel down my spine as his lips demandingly locked onto mine. In surprise, my lips parted in what would have been a gasp, but now only gave his tongue access. But his hand didn’t grab me, it still rested on my neck. He did push his body against mine, but not as hard as he had done yesterday. His kiss left me breathless, almost shaking. Finally, he tore his lips away from mine, my knees got weak. I felt his eyes on me, but I still had my eyes closed. I couldn’t take this, not right now._

_His lips kissed me softly one more time. Whispered, “Okay,” and his hand fell from my neck. He walked away into the bathroom and closed the door behind him._

_I finally opened my eyes and exhaled. I heard the water starting to run, he was taking a shower. I felt relieved that he had left the room to leave me be. My head was spinning with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. What a rollercoaster._

_I took a trembling breath. His intensity was paralyzing. I shook my head and walked over to the bed, sat down and began to take my clothes off. I tucked in under my blanket, wearing only my panties and a top, and relaxed my beaten body._

Today:  
“I’m gonna take a shower,” I stated while I had my head down in my backpack, looking for some clean clothes. 

“Okay.” He said in a flat voice. Angry Dean had resurfaced after the long silence in the car. Maybe he felt my annoyance towards him, but I wasn’t sure. A lot of things were uncertain with Dean lately. At least before we had sex there was only Angry Dean, now there were different shades and nuances, I couldn’t figure out his mood. In my backpack, I came across the brown paper bag with the new underwear Dean had giving me. The only thought I allowed in my head was that at least it would be nice to have a bra on again. I grabbed the clean top I had found along with the brown paper bag, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. It was medium sized and had separated shower and bathtub. It was an unfashionable color. Orange. 

After I had taken off all my clothes and turned the water on, I stopped to remove the dressing from my shoulder and took a look at the wound I had gotten from that vampire. It was red, but healing properly. I moved on to my bite marks. They were beginning to be green- and yellowish at the edges and now had a significant purple lining where his teeth had bitten. They weren’t really swollen anymore and only hurt if I poked on them. I looked down at my wrists. The light red lines from the handcuffs were actually already gone. Good! 

I turned around and got in the shower. Aaah. The hot water was amazing, though it stung on my shoulder at first, but only for a couple of minutes. I leaned my head back and let the hot water moist my red hair all the way from the roots, down to the tips in the middle of my back. I let the soap foam on my body when I rubbed it all over me. It smelled like lavender and left my skin clean and soft. After I had washed my hair with both shampoo and conditioner, I just stood still for five minutes and relaxed under the running water. I felt it soften my muscles where they had been tense. 

I finally dragged myself out from the relaxing shower. The towels were orange too, just as the walls in here. When I had finished up drying my body, I took the brown paper bag and pulled the black lace underwear out to take a closer look. Now where I wasn’t perplexed by the dirtiness of it, I was amazed at how soft it was. I slid on the panties, they fitted perfectly around my slender but curvy shape. I wasn’t model skinny with my 143 lbs. spread on my 5’ 9” height. When I played volleyball I had been pretty athletic, but to be honest after I found Dean and his dad, I had been a little laid back and gained a couple of pounds over the years. 

It was like the panties were made for me. Though they still showed too much skin through the lace. I must admit they didn’t hide much and I immediately felt self-conscious. I took the bra around my stomach, hooked it and slipped it into place. I felt my breasts through the satin, it was so soft. I took a look in the mirror. Wow! They… popped! The bra almost caressed my small C cup and made it look like a million. They got a nice round shape, really made some contours. It kind of made my plain black tribal dragon on my left chest come to life. It was about the size of a palm. 

I took a step back to look at the whole set on my body in the mirror. I looked… really sexy. Almost like a Victoria’s Secret model or something like that. I frowned, I wasn’t used to feeling this sexy, though I was pretty comfortable with my body. I was quite impressed that Dean had managed to get the size right. Sure, he has had six years to look at it, but only a very short time to really _look_ at it and feel it. 

I found my top and put it on. Feeling a little less self-conscious as soon as it covered my body, though it didn’t cover my ass completely, you could still see a piece of the lace panties at the bottom. I released my still damp hair from the towel and hung them both out to dry before I walked into the room. 

Dean was sitting on the bed, reading in his folklore book. My motion caught his eyes shortly, and they flickered down to the book again, but suddenly he looked back up with an expression that said ‘what did I just see?’ His green eyes swiped down my body and locked at the lace that was visible under my top. I felt my cheeks blush. 

I had only taken a couple of steps into the room, when he threw his book aside, stood up and walked towards me. His eyes tried to find mine, but my eyes dropped to the floor, too embarrassed to meet them. He took my hand and dragged me with him when he backed up to the bed. As he sat down, he lifted me up by my waist to sit on his lap. His hands stayed on my waist, and I let mine rest on his shoulders. 

“Let’s see how this looks on you.” He murmured. His hands started to trace down to my thighs, and when they went up again, he sneaked them under my top. 

I felt the electricity tickling under my skin where his warm hands touched me. My self-consciousness and all my embarrassment vanished, his touch and the electricity pushed it away. He began exploring my body with his hands. Let them run in circles around my hips and waist, my lower back and down to my ass to feel the smooth fabric between us. I inhaled sharply when he grabbed my ass with a firm grip. 

I finally raised my eyes to look at him, his green eyes were dark, full of lust and desire. His hands went higher, they stroked my back, up and down so he slowly approached the edge of my bra. The more he touched me, the harder my nails dug into his shoulders. His eyes held mine captive, I bit my lip, but small sighs of pleasure started to escape me. 

His hands continued their path up to my shoulder blades, down again, around to my stomach and finally up to my breasts. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and gasped when he started to massage them with his hands, grabbing them harder for every complete circle. I couldn’t help my hips from rubbing slowly against his crotch. 

His hands left my breasts craving for more, grabbed the edge of my top and pulled it the rest of the way over my head, breaking our stare. In his exploration of my body, he had slowly pushed it up. 

“This looks so much better on you than I had imagined.” He uttered in awe. I felt his eyes devour every inch of my body. His hands were again on my back, pressing my body closer to his, allowing him to start exploring it with his mouth. I felt him grow harder between my legs. His tongue traced the edge of my bra, teasing me. His teeth finally grabbed the edge, pulled the lace down, and his mouth found my nipple. I moaned as my hands started to explore his body as well, they felt his strong back, his muscular shoulders, his biceps, and ended in his short hair. My hips still moved, and my panties were rapidly getting wet. 

He unhooked my bra, and I let it slide down my arms and to the floor before his mouth found my other nipple, I threw my head back when he bit it. The feeling made me forget everything apart from his touch. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, so I pulled the t-shirt over his head, making his lips loose contact with my boiling skin, laid both my hands on his warm chest and slowly pushed him back down on the bed. I leaned forward with him, never more than a foot between our lips. His left hand grabbed my hair and pushed my lips against his when his back was straight against the mattress, it hurt in a different way because my hair was still damp. My hands ran from his chest, past the leather necklace, and up to his neck. He kissed me with such a raw intensity it made me dizzy. When the first moan left me, his tongue instantly found mine. His right hand grabbed my ass, and he started to really rub against me, my moans grew louder, but he quickly silenced me with his insisting tongue. 

My hands had moved down his body and now tried to unbuckle his belt, but I didn’t have much luck because of the fact that he was pressing me down against him. He felt my struggle and threw me aside, making me land on my back on the bed. In a heartbeat, he got up, took his jeans and boxers off before he ripped off my panties, and laid down on top of me where he started kissing my neck up to my ear. My hands by reflex found his muscular naked back. 

His right hand on my cheek, the left grabbed my ass as he rubbed against me. “I want you, Val.” He moaned into my ear, while he nipped at my earlobe. His teeth were clinging against my earrings. 

It felt like he was asking permission. Maybe because I said no last time. “Take me,” I whispered instantly, the electricity in my body was too extreme, I couldn’t take it much longer, especially not after what happened in the car today. I wrapped my legs around his waist, waiting for him. 

His hand on my cheek moved to the back of my neck where he buried his hand in my hair. He looked down at me, his eyes were pure lust, and they were so vigorous. He pushed a grunt out through his clenched teeth when he smacked hard into me, the pleasure filled my body, he filled me and made me cry out loud. 

The force of his thrusting rhythm into me made me almost bounce horizontally up and down several inches against the sheets. His grunts infiltrated with my moans in a synchronized cadence matching his forceful tempo into me. His length penetrated me so deep it almost hurt. 

I dug my nails into his back and felt them scratch farther and farther down for each time he filled me. His forehead fell down on my chest, and he groaned in pain but kept the hard pace into me without a stop. A second later, his head snapped up, and his lips savagely attacked mine. He bit my lower lip so hard that my whole body twitched underneath him and I whimpered in pain.

“Ouch!” I yelped instantly as he let go. I had tears in my eyes when I opened them and blood in my mouth, I could see he was turned on by it. 

“Oh, yes!” He growled when he let go of my lip. His dark green eyes burned mine, the corner of his mouth was pulled up in what looked like an exultant smile. “Shut up!” He snarled, pushed my head to the side by my jaw and eagerly kissed my neck with his tongue, his grunts got suppressed against my neck. 

A part of me didn’t like it, but it got pushed away by his whole, hard length filling me so deep, it made everything inside me cringe together. For every thrust inside me, my moans grew louder. 

He leveled his head and looked down at me as his hand wrapped around my throat, his breath came out in short bursts through his clenched teeth. This time, I didn’t fight against it. The intensity made my whole body too sensitive, and when he released his grip around my throat, and the rush hit me I threw my head back and cried out the euphoria in a high pitch as my legs clamped around him, and my nails dug even deeper into his back. But this time, it wasn’t intense enough to cause me to orgasm. Maybe it was a one-time thing because I got so overwhelmed the first time he did it. 

Dean’s hand muffled my cry of gratification so hard I could barely breathe as I was still gasping for air. I shook my head to get rid of his hand, but he just clutched harder onto me. My right hand grabbed his wrist and tried to wrench it away from me, but I couldn’t move him. My hypersensitivity, his touch and continuously thrusting inside me made it all too intensive. I tried to move farther up the bed to escape it, while the fingers of my left hand fought to pry his away from my mouth. But he held onto me so tightly. My resistance seemed to be the last thing to push him over the edge, he finally removed his hand from my lips and grabbed the sheets. And I took a welcoming breath of free air. 

His hand holding my hair pulled so hard at it, when he came inside me, that my back was arched like a bow from the mattress. He pressed his forehead against my raised chest and let my skin muffle his satiated outburst that was drawn out in two final thrusts to empty himself. When he was finally silent, only his breath panting on my skin, his lips started to kiss down between my breasts, further down my stomach, and I shivered. 

He slowly let go of my hair, so my back could return to a more comfortable position, and he pulled himself out of me. When my back was straight and on the mattress, he looked down at me and kissed me. 

I gasped in anguish, my lower lip hurt so badly. “Ouch!” I took a sharp breath of pain when he broke off his kiss to look down at my mouth. 

“You should get some ice on that.” He said it in a caring voice, his fingers laid under my chin, his thumb stroking beneath my lower lip. 

I felt the part that didn’t like it resurface. Why should he be this level of rough with me? “Why did you bite me so hard?” I let my tongue run over my lip, still tracing the taste of blood. I was a little concerned. 

“You should be the one to talk, little kitty cat.” He chuckled with a wry smile on his face and flashed his eyebrows. 

“Kitty cat?” I felt the puzzled look dawn on my face. 

“Your nails, clawing in my back?” A full smile spread across his face now, it even reached his eyes.

Had I really scratched him that hard? It didn’t feel like it was harder than just to have left some red lines. “Really?” I felt my face form into a guilty look. Both because I had harmed him, but also because I had doubted his intention when he had bitten my lip. He probably only bit it because my nails were, as he said so himself, clawing in his back. He had tried to endure the pain and then bit my lip too hard to let some steam out. It was an accident. 

He kissed me on the cheek before he got up to find me an icepack. When he turned his back towards me I could see the harm my nails had done, I was astounded. I had ripped a jagged line down the outer layer of the skin on his shoulder blades, no wonder he had bit me so hard to overcome it. The claw marks were about four-five inches long, and I felt guiltier. 

I let my tongue feel the damage on my lip, I could already feel it had swollen to at least double its size and was still bleeding a bit. He returned shortly after and laid down next to me on his stomach. In his hand, he had an instant cold pack he squeezed and shook it before he slowly and very gently put it on my lip. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” The pain intensified for a couple of seconds before it started to relieve. He grabbed my hand and replaced it with his on the icepack. I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh. Who could imagine sex would be so draining on the body. I was almost positive it had something to do with the intensity and the electricity that filled my body like it had never done before. Not before Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)


End file.
